


Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas

by justanoutlaw



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Episode: s02e06 Tallahassee, F/M, Teen Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Teen Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma and Neal spend their first actual Christmas together.





	Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of 25 Days of Ficmas

Emma turned the heat up, leaning back in the passenger seat of the bug. The snow fell outside, piling up like a fresh blanket on the ground. She hoped that they could find a motel room to crash in, even if it was just for a little bit. If Neal would actually come back, then maybe they could try to find one. He went to go get the snacks 45 minutes ago and she was starting to get impatient. If it had been anyone before him, she might think that maybe he had left her…but she actually believed him when he said it was them against the world. Sure, they were just kids…but this was the closest to family that she had felt in such a long time.

The driver’s side door opened, letting in a cold blast of air. Emma looked up and found Neal standing there, a charming smile on his face. In one hand, he had a brown paper bag and in the other, a tray with two cups.

“Hey.”

“Where have you been? Did you almost get caught?”

“Nah. Just actually stopped to buy something.”

“Neal Cassidy spend money? Who would’ve thought that was possible?”

“Kind of hard to steal hot chocolate.” He passed her a cup before sitting down and shutting the door behind him.

Neal flipped through the stations until a rendition of Jingle Bell Rock began playing. Emma rolled her eyes and sipped the cocoa, warm but not hot enough to burn her tongue. He hadn’t forgotten about the cinnamon either.

“Don’t roll your eyes,” he said. “It’s a classic.”

“Just barely.”

“Don’t tell me that you’re a Christmas scrooge.”

“I just never really celebrated it growing up. Sure, we’d go to some cheesy party. Maybe if I was lucky, I’d end up on an Angel Tree list and get a cheap doll. But never saw a reason to celebrate.” Emma cupped her hands around the cup. “And you, Cassidy? What was Christmas like for you growing up?”

Neal shrugged. “We didn’t have a lot of money, but my dad tried to make it special. Until things went wrong.”

“At least you had him,” she mumbled.

“Yeah, well…” He shook his head. “For a few Christmases after I had to leave, I was alone. I’m just glad I’m not alone this year.”

Emma softly smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

She put the cup in the cup holder and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a medium sized package wrapped in newspaper. Emma held it out to him and Neal grinned, accepting it before taking his own gift hidden behind the Sunday comics. Emma took it from him and they counted down, before opening. She grinned, seeing two Apollo bars. They were her favorite candy, but often not a priority when doing a job. Neal unwrapped his own blue scarf.

“How’d you get this?” He asked, tilting his head.

Emma shrugged. “One of the families left it behind and it seemed your style. Try it on.”

Neal wrapped it around his shoulders and checked himself in the mirror.

“Whatdya think?” He looked back at her.

“Handsome.” Emma pecked his lips. “Merry Christmas, Neal.”

“Merry Christmas, Emma.”


End file.
